Sonic the Hedgehog: The Rise of Tintus
by SirBudderBlocks
Summary: This is an Adventure tale with many twists, turns, and fights! Join Sonic as he once again fights for the world! Maybe some slight SonAmy or Tailsream for a twist. Rated T in case of bad language. I am no longer accepting O.C.s sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog:

Rise of Tintus

BY-ZuperSonic

CHAPTER ONE: The beginning

It all started, several eons ago. There was a being so utterly strong,it had the power to destroy worlds will just pure will. Its name was Tintus. It ruled the world in a cruel way, inslaving all the creatures on Mobius. But its rain of terror was put to a stop by a all powerful being named, Puritnes. When Tintus was destroyed he turned into a huge black emerald, in order to stop him from healing and taking over again, Puritnes used his last remaining energy to become the powerful being Chaoz and used his power to turn the large emerald into a Blue Emerald called the Mega Emerald. But when evil and good mix there are side-effects to it, Chaoz turned ill, and in time parished. With his life deminished, most good in the Mega Emerald died with him. The only thing the Emerald could do, was to lose power and it became the Master Emerald. Its powers could not be contained so it burst out 7 different colored Emeralds, which were named Chaos Emeralds in honor of there savior, Chaoz. The only way for The Master Emerald to return to its true Mega form, it must have all 7 Super Chaos emeralds, a supercharged version of the Chaos Emeralds. But in time, people forget, and time is lost. The only markings of this great time are the Emeralds them selves and some ancient cave drawings no one could understand...

Which turn us to modern time, the time of constint growth, and to thrieve, with the world under safe watch by Sonic the Hedgehog, and his many friends, the world seemed to be a happy place, little did they now there arch-enemy Dr. Ivo Robotnik-Eggman was up to his old tricks again. But this time he had figured something out, his best plan yet, a plan so evil that it could destroy the world! All he need was the Mega Emerald!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Eggman's New Plan

Sonic the Hedgehog:

The Rise of Tintus

By-ZuperSonic

Dr. Eggman was walking around a mountainous region; he was considering losing weight to impress the ladies after he thought he would be the plan that would put him as Supreme Ruler over Mobius. After he got back to his not-so-secret Egg Carrier, he was just about ready to put the finishing touches on his new invention, when…BOOM, the egg carrier hatch opened, and out came a Cobalt-Blue Hedgehog, who said, " Hold it right there Eggman!" Eggman was nervous he whimpered and said, "SONIC! P-p lease let me go! I'll turn over a new leaf! I'll reform! Honest!" Sonic replied, "yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that one!" Seconds after he had finished his sentence, he was all over Eggman's machine, and within minutes the odd machine was destroyed. "Better luck next time, Baldy." And he jumped out of the hatch on to Miles "Tails" Prowler's plane.

"UGH!" said Eggman. "Why can't I bet him? Why does he always know what to do, and what I'm doing?" He smashed his hands against a table with countless plans and blueprints of bizarre contraptions, some big some small, one was even a Salsa machine.

As many papers flew around, one flew on to the desk in front of him. He squinted at it, research on weird cave drawings, and a prophecy about a Black Emerald. Below it were possible plans. It was one of his "FAILED" ideas. He crossed them all out, but one. He must not have seen it, he read under it, and there was one word, "TINTUZ" the "Z" was written in an odd way, almost backward, but not really. Under the Tintuz was Four words, " The Rise of Tintuz" it told about a monster, who ruled the early humans as slaves that did what ever he said. But he died in a battle with some other creature. It described a Black emerald split in to 8 other emeralds and how to bring Tintuz back to life. Eggman laughed, "Mwa ha ha! This is the perfect plan! All I need are those blasted emeralds, and I know exactly how to get them from that blue rat! MWA HAHA HA!"


	3. Tintai and Sonic's Thoughts

Sonic the Hedgehog: The Rise of Tintus

By-ZuperSonic

"Mwa Ha Ha! Finally! I've found a way to destroy Sonic!" It's so simple! I've already got 6 of those Emeralds!" said a very happy Dr. Eggman.

Eggman had already gone to the weird caves with drawings which, if decrypted correctly, would unlock the destruction of the Human race.

This is exactly what Eggman wanted, to rule the world in a cruel, iron fist.

"Finally, my lucky break! I knew this day would come I just knew it!"

"Huh. That's weird." Said an unknown voice. "Who's there?" said Eggman.

"Your key to you reign on Mobius, I am Tintai the knight of The Forever King of this Land, Tintus." Said Tintai. "Are you the knight that was killed in the War of Dark and Light described in these cave drawings?" Eggman said.

"Yes I am, only that I did not die, none of the knights did. Well, we were dead for a while, until that fool Puritnes died, then we came back to life, the fool should have sealed the Emerald's 'good' powers away for ever if this is what he wanted." "I have no idea what you just said." Replied an awed Eggman. " come with me, I will explain all." Said Tintai

** MEANWHILE**

Sonic the Hedgehog- the fastest thing alive, protector of Mobius is found in a small apartment he usually uses just to sleep in, since he is pretty much a wanderer. " I don't get it Tails, what was Eggman making up there? It looked like a giant Golem of some kind, only there was so many of them!"

Said the cobalt blue Hedgehog. " your guess is as good as mine, Sonic, it made no sense to me either." Said Tails the flying fox. " All we know for sure is he probley up and ready to start scheming again."

Sonic replied, " yeah, your probly right. But his schemes are starting to get better and more imaginative as we keep going. I probley wouldn't be able to destroy that fleet of Golems if Shadow didn't give us a pointer. I just hope that Eggman will stop and his schemes will be over, I'm sick of being the one to stop him from destroying the world. I want to stop and be a normal hedgehog."

**Little does he know that Eggman's new plot could change the way the world works. And Sonic may never be the same.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic the Hedgehog- The Rise of Tintus

By-ZuperSonic

**Before we start I want to thank Acid Fish and Mystery8icarus for letting me use their **

**Enjoy!**

"A normal Hedgehog? Sonic, be careful of what you wish for!" said Tails. "Yeah, whatever." Sonic replied. Just then, Sonic's phone rang, " Hey Sonic, its me, Amy, I have some friends I want you to meet, meet us at the Chili Dog store at Station Square, see ya there!" " It was Amy, she said she wants use to meet some people!" Sonic said to Tails. "Oh, ok. I'll get ready."

** MEANWHILE…**

"So Tintai, tell me what happened." Eggman said to the knight. "Well, several eons ago, our leader Tintus was supreme ruler of the world, he and intentions similar to yours, he wanted to rule the world in a cruel way. But then that fool, Puritnes came along and challenged Tintus, and a war broke out, our dark knights versus his light knights, in the end, somehow, Puritnes destroyed our leader! I'm not sure how, but he did. And when Tintus died, we died too, but Puritnes was stupid enough to try to neutralize the emerald! When he did, he died because he had no energy left! SO then the emerald split in to 8 emeralds. If you combine the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald, it will make the Mega Emerald." Tintai replied. "One last question, how do you make the Mega Emerald turn back to the Black emerald?" asked Eggman. "I don't know, unfortunately…"

** BACK AT STATION SQUARE…**

"Guys, I'd like you to meet, Aqua Cyberous and Night Estrailla." Said Amy to Sonic and Tails.

Sonic looked at Aqua, he was quite big, he was a mix between, squid, hedgehog, and cyborg, he also looked quite a bit older. "How old are you Aqua?" asked Tails. "25" replied Aqua. " So… not to be rude or anything, but why did you want us to meet these guys?' asked Sonic. " well, I thought lately, you've been a bit done practically fighting every machine Eggman makes by yourself, no offense, Tails." Said Amy. She continued, "So I found some people that could help you, there really good fighters, while you were away, some people tried to mug me, and there were a lot! But these guys helped me!" " Amy, I really appreciate the thought, but I really don't need any help." Sonic replied. "Oh really? Then I expect you can fight those things coming out of the Egg Carrier by yourself, right?" Amy said. Sonic turned around, and yelled, "AH, COME ON, NOT AGAIN!"

"Why are you doing this again, Ivo?" asked Tintai. "I need to keep Sonic busy while I take the Emerald from his house of course!" replied Eggman. "Nope." Said a voice, then there was a flash of light, and Sonic appeared. "You know, you need make your machine Chaos Control proof. Oh yeah, you can't." Sonic destroyed the panels to the Egg carrier. Tintai then said, "You can use Dark Flash?" "What?" replied Sonic? "While Eggman was struggling with the controls to the Egg carrier. " Tintai, you fool! That's our enemy!" Tintai then said, "He's your enemy, I have nothing to do with him." Sonic disappeared in a ray of light. He then reappeared with his friends. Then Sonic said, "See? All under control!", "Is that your idea of 'under control'?" Night said, while pointing.


	5. Egg Carrier Problems

Sonic the Hedgehog: The Rise of Tintus

Considering 25 metric tons of metal was about to crash in to the most densely populated place in all of Mobius, you would think Sonic would be very worried. "You sure you don't need help now, Sonic?" Amy questioned. "Okay, fine! They can come with, but only because my emerald needs to recharge…" "Whatever…" she replied. So all of them ran (except Tails, he can fly.) to the falling Egg Carrier. When they finally got there, this was Sonic's Instructions, "Okay, Aqua, you go right, and defeat anything that comes at you, Night and Amy, you go left, and both teams meet at the rear of the carrier." "Got it!" "Okay, sounds good to me!" were their replies.

"Okay, now Tails, you go with me, since you're the only one that can bring this thing back into the air." Tails was expecting that. "Alright ready, GO!" They all split up into different parts of the Egg Carrier. "Tails, can you fix the airship?" asked Sonic. "I think so, but by the looks of it, I'm going to need lots of time and lots of concentration." His reply was. Immediately he started typing on multiply keyboards, pressing buttons, flipping switches, using his feet to push pedals, decrypting Eggman's codes, which to their dismay had disappeared, Sonic looked on a screen and saw a red notice flashing, "ESCAPE POD LAUNCHED." "Sonic, I've gotten some progress, I can barely keep this thing afloat though, it looks like if I'm to proceed I have to insert a drive and a password, lucky for us, I always carry my hacking drive, but it looks like I have to run some files…. Okay, that didn't work, I'm going to run codes to see if Eggman has a firewall… looks like he does, and a pretty strong one, too… this could take a while…" "Let's just hope Aqua, Night, and Amy are having better luck…" said Sonic.

Aqua was having better luck; he was destroying every EggBot in sight, with his water moves, making sure that Sonic and Tails didn't have some unexpected company. Amy and Night were completely dominating also, as it turns out they were a pretty good team, Amy started a conversation, "It's weird how Sonic paired us together, I wonder if it's just because we are girls…" Night replied, "Probably, boys don't know how to talk to girls well, it's weird, we aren't aliens."

"Well, Sonic, I think we have a problem…" said Tails. " What?" Sonic asked. "Well, if it was just you destroying the controls, it would be fine, but it looks like Eggman made it so we can't fix it, he took out a vital engine part." Tails explained. "So, why would he do that?" Sonic asked. " He knew we would try to prevent it from crashing.." Suddenly, there was red lights flash all over the egg carrier, and a robotic voice that said, "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THE AIR SHIP CAN NOT KEEP AFLOAT! WE ARE LOSING ALTITUDE VERY SWIFTLY! ABONDAN SHIP!" "Tails, I think we should go now." Sonic said. "I agree." Replied Tails, so they gathered everyone and Sonic did a group Chaos Control and they all teleported else were. Just in time too, the Carrier crashed into a large building, luckly none were hurt…

**Now its time for Sonic Sez! ( Advice you shouldn't follow)**

**Sonic- Hey kids! Guess what? It's time to jump out of a building! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Now If you weren't me, you wouldn't survive that, so jump of the tallest building you see!**

**Now its time for an experiment! Next time you go to a McDonalds, put a ski mask on and order a Big Mac, then tell them to give you extra sauce on that, then when they**

**Give you your food, throw the burger in their face and yell, " I DIDN'T ORDER THIS! SEE THE RECIEPT SAYS " BAG MASS!" **

**Then run around the store yelling " BAG MASS!"**

**Tell me if you want a new series of Sonic SEZ! **


End file.
